


Team Conception

by PalauMaggot



Series: Shake Liberally [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Bruce, Steve is kind of a dick, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was ecstatic that he was going to have a team compiled of different people from different houses. He didn't understand the whole stigma that people just didn't get along because of what house they were in.</p><p>Enter Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch 1

Steve eagerly sat in the room that his team were supposed to gather. He was a few minutes early in his excitement so he passed his time thinking about all of the possible things that they would be getting into together. Steve bit his lips to try and calm his smile, thinking it would probably be semi-weird and started to bounce his leg. He was seated facing the entrance so he would be able to see the others enter.

It was two weeks into their first year. Everyone was settled into their groups and classes. The first day of class their house teachers explained the teams to them. It was in an effort to encourage mingling and make friends outside of their respective houses. They staff was trying their best to make sure that the past didn’t repeat itself.

So Steve sat with his leg bouncing and an excited gaze locked onto the doorway.

In walked the first person on his team. Steve had to stamp down the urge to stand and introduce himself. So he waited until the  
Ravenclaw sat and he smiled, “Hi, I’m Steve.” He mentally high-fived himself for not being too loud.

The girl blinked at him before smiling, “Jane.”

Steve was about to ask her a question when three people walked in at about the same moment. The other Gryffindor he recognized as Thor and the other two were a Hufflepuff boy with short blonde hair and a Slytherin girl who was red headed.

Steve opted to continue the silence since no one else offered their names. He didn’t want to seem over eager about getting to meet new people. The silence only lasted so long until another boy came into the room.

“Hello teammates! Are we ready to be best friends forever?!”

It was said with such sarcasm that Steve ended up slightly glaring at the new boy. Team work shouldn’t be put into a joke. They very well might be good friends later on and who was he to brush it off, “That was kind of rude.”

The Slytherin looked at him before rolling his eyes, “Please. It’s only true.”

Steve shook his head, “You don’t know, we all could be great at working together and forming friendships.” Not even a minute and the other boy had gotten under his skin.

“Whatever, we’re all in different houses for a reason. I don’t see why we all have to have a ragtag group to pass a certain class.” The boy sat down and leaned far enough back in his chair to place his feet on the table, “Callin’ it like I see it.”

Steve was about to retort when the last Ravenclaw boy came in looking unsure.

The boy from Hufflepuff pipped up from his seat, “I guess the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree, huh Stark?”

Steve wasn’t proud of his pleased reaction to see the other’s face shut down, but he already didn’t like him. The Ravenclaw sat next to Stark but stared at the table. Steve couldn’t help but pip up, “You might not want to sit next to him, He’s already said that he doesn’t want to be a part of the team.”

The boy shifted and Steve swore that he saw a slight glare before it was erased and the Ravenclaw locked eyes with his own before pleasantly stating, “I think I’ll be fine, thanks.”

Steve shrugged and looked to his housemate to start a conversation so he missed the shock in Stark’s eyes and the understanding in Bruce’s. He missed the shock turn into warmth before the Slytherin covered it up and hid behind his mask once again.

And then Headmaster Fury came into the room, “Hello everyone, as you all know, this new program is to make the camaraderie between the houses more fluid. Everyone is chosen based on individual merit and how those merits can work in a cohesive group.” Fury then proceeded to introduce everyone.

Steve watched Tony roll his eyes and knew he was going to say something. He wasn’t let down.

Tony tapped his fingers against the table before stilling, “If you really wanted that then you should have just abolished the house sorting. If there wasn’t any houses then there wouldn’t be any rivalry.”

Steve looked back to the Headmaster and noticed his eye twitch. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but Tony did have a point.

Fury ignored the boy and continued through his speech.

Steve was sure that most of the others zoned out as well and so he didn’t feel too bad about it.

When the Headmaster excused them all with a scroll of their free times to meet up and “team build”. Most of them grouped together to plan a hangout day. None of them but Bruce noticed that they had automatically excluded Tony.

Steve asked Bruce about his input on the hangout day that they were planning but only got a simple noncommittal shrug in return. He didn’t ask Tony. Steve didn’t see a reason to.


	2. fury's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had a dash of inspiration.

Tony sighed as he picked at his food. He didn’t try to sit next to anyone at the dining table nor did anyone try to sit next to him. He preferred the fact that they left him alone. If his last name had anything to do with it, he knew that he wouldn’t be that popular with any group. Tony sat so that he could face his team and watched them eat together. Even Natasha was fitting in with the others. He gave a small thought about what it would have been like to be sitting next to Bruce wearing matching Ravenclaw robes but dismissed it from his mind. That kind of thinking would be the death of him.

He glanced up when the mail started to come in. Tony boredly watched as the other kids in the great hall started to receive their letters and packages. He watched Steve’s face light up when an owl dropped a letter in front of him. Tony didn’t think he would get one so he jumped when an envelope landed in front of him. Tony’s stomach dropped at the sight of the slanted writing on the front and swallowed. It was from Howard.

Tony shakily reached forward and took the letter. He didn’t open it there, instead he chose to leave the table and read it in private. He wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his mask on in front of hundreds of other kids. Someone was probably watching him, either glancing in hatred or disgust. He didn’t notice Bruce’s eyes follow him out of the hall.

Tony locked himself inside of a bathroom stall and ripped open the letter. He had to take a calming breath before making himself read it. He got halfway through before ripping up the letter and flushing it down the toilet. Tears had started to travel down his face and he bit at the sleeve on his robe to keep from audibly crying. Of course his father would be able to make his life at the school that much worse without being on the premise.

After cleaning up his face and calming down, Tony went to his first class. when he got there the teacher told him that headmaster Fury wanted to see him and gave Tony a pass. He wondered how fast the word would have traveled and clenched his fists in order to keep himself composed. Fury thought that Tony was just like his father, time to prove him right.

The Slytherin mumbled the password “Tesseract.” to gain entrance to the area outside of Fury’s office and walked towards the open door. Tony walked into the room, looked up from the ground and froze when he noticed the hat sitting innocently on the desk. He felt like the floor was opening up underneath him and swallowing him whole.

Movement from the spiral staircase had Tony drag his eyes away from the old tattered hat and he schooled his features as the Headmaster stepped down from the loft. Tony quirked an eyebrow, “You wanted to see me Headmaster?” He retained the air of Howard’s Kid to come off as a spoiled child.

Fury huffed a small laughed before sitting at his desk, “You know Anthony, people wear all sorts of masks to make their life easier.”

Tony forced himself to not clench his fists but didn’t manage to stop his eyes from glancing at the hat again. Fury knew.

The Headmaster didn’t take his focus away from the child, “There are also many different reasons to wear said masks. Sometimes it’s to protect other people-” Fury leaned forward, “Sometimes it’s to protect themselves.”

Tony could hear his heartbeat hammering in his chest in the silence. He was trying to keep his breathing under control but was failing. The brunet swallowed his nerves and rolled his eyes with a scoff, “I don’t have time for this, I need to get back to class.” He immediately turned away from the Headmaster but stopped when he called out.

“Anthony.”

Tony had his hand on the doorframe but he knew better than to disobey the Headmaster of the school, “…What?” His voice came out quietly. He needed to get out of the suffocating office. He needed to make Fury dislike him and believe that he was a Stark.

“Come back in here, please.”

Tony stepped two feet back into the room before turning around, Cocky child mask back on his face.

Fury just gave him an unimpressed look before leaning back in his chair and pointing to the hat, “Sometimes when I need a bit of insight on how to handle a certain child, I ask the hat about the sorting process and how that child handled it.”

Tony stared at the hat and then to the floor. He didn’t say anything.

Fury sighed and opened his desk drawer, “I was prepared to dismiss you, Anthony.” He pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it, “I was ready to write you off as your father’s son after our first meeting, after reading this letter from your father,” He paused when he noticed the barest flinch from Tony, “So I asked the hat on how it came to the conclusion about putting you in Slytherin, thinking that I already knew the answer.”

Tony swallowed again and blinked to keep himself from tearing up. How was Howard going to react to this? How was he going to be able to go back to the house during the summer for that extended period of time?

“Turns out, I was wrong about you. You are not your father’s son, are you?”

Tony glanced up and angrily wiped at his eyes, “You can’t tell him. You can’t tell him that I-” Tony cut himself off and looked away again.

Fury continued the sentence, gently, “That you were supposed to be put in Ravenclaw? That you are actually a scared young man protecting himself from his father’s shadow?”

Tony buried his face in his hands, “Please, I wont be able to handle it.”

Fury got up and knelt down in front of the boy, “We have measures where we can handle these types of situations, Anthony.“

Tony just shook his head, “Not this type.” He had read up on the wizarding law and knew that Howard would fight back as hard as he could, not because he wanted Tony, but because Tony was his ‘property’. Tony glared into Fury’s eye and continued, “And I’m not willing to testify against him so anything you try to do will be dismissed.“

Fury sighed as if he knew that was where Tony was going to go and nodded, “I know.” He stood up and walked back to his desk, away from the shocked looked that Tony gave him after he conceded, “That is all Anthony, you can go back to class.”

Tony blinked before nodding and turned back to the door. He paused and before he left he glanced back over his shoulder, “Headmaster, since I’m going to be here for seven years you might as well just call me ‘Tony’. It’s a name that I might answer to rather than ‘Anthony’.”

Fury smiled and nodded, “Okay, Tony.” He watched the boy go and stared down at his desk. If only the kid was willing to testify against his father, then they could be able to stop the magical weaponry selling to muggles. Fury looked back to the open door and sighed. As well as get a kid who was, undoubtedly, being abused out of harm's way.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know they are all a bit ooc but they are also all babies and headmaster fury has to have a soft side for babies.


End file.
